Fourth Grade
by alphatriles
Summary: Drabble - Stiles helps Lydia clean out the boat house.


Stiles pressed the home button on his phone, expecting to see a text from Malia letting him know that she's okay, but there was nothing. He didn't know why he was so worried. He shouldn't blame her for not talking to him after what happened. He threw his phone on his bed and sat down in front of his computer. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, frustrated. His phone buzzed with a text. Stiles quickly jumped up to retrieve his phone. He couldn't help but hope that it would be Malia. He was only slightly disappointed that it was Lydia instead.

"Lydia? What's up?" Stiles asked, pacing back and forth.

When Lydia responded, her voice was shaky and faint. "Stiles? This might not be the best time to ask you this, but has Malia contacted you in any way?"

Stiles sighed and rubbed his nose. "Uh, no. No, she hasn't. I've been waiting around all day for her to text me or call me or something, but there's nothing."

He heard a groan on the other end before Lydia says, "Have you tried texting or calling her?"

"No, not at all," Stiles said sarcastically, but as soon as he said it, he knew it wasn't the right thing to say. "Yeah, I have. I've lost track of how many times I've tried to get ahold of her. Who's with you?"

Lydia's voice came over the phone louder now. "Just my mom. We're going through the stuff my grandma left in the boat house."

"Need any help?" Stiles needed something to get his mind off of Malia. Anything would do right now.

* * *

><p>Stiles knocked on the door to Lydia's boat house. The last time he was here, he was calming down Malia on the full moon. He was replaying the events of what happened last full moon in his mind when the door swung open.<p>

There stood Lydia, dressed in her usual style: high-waisted skirt and button-down tucked in. She smiled when she saw Stiles. "Well, don't just stand there. You wanted to help, didn't you?"

"Oh, right, yeah," Stiles scooted past Lydia into the house and dropped his bag beside the door.

Lydia closed the door and lead Stiles through the house until they were in a small room filled with boxes. Stiles stopped in the doorway. "How much stuff does your grandmother have?"

Without turning around, Lydia responded, "This is all hers. I mean, the house and everything. My mom actually wants to sell the boat house."

At that comment, Stiles walked into the room. "Sell the house? Lydia, this is where we lock up Malia and Liam. Where are we gonna put them if you sell it?"

Lydia sighed as she opened a box. "Let's just hope they learn how to control themselves before the house gets put on the market."

A little taken aback, Stiles shook his head and started going through boxes. After a period of silence that was slowly killing Stiles, he finally said, "How long do you think this is gonna take?"

Ignoring him, Lydia pulled out a bright pink bow from one of the boxes. "I remember this bow. I wore it all through-"

"Fourth grade," Stiles said, finishing her thought.

Lydia stared at him, shocked at how he could remember something like that from so long ago. "How do you remember that?"

Stiles kept his eyes locked on the contents of the box he was sifting through. "How could I forget? We had the same class two years in a row and you always sat in front of me. I spent months staring at the back of your strawberry blonde head, Lydia. I remember how you always had to fix it during class and I remember wondering why you did that because it looked perfect."

Silence hung between the two as Lydia looked from Stiles to the bow. She took a step towards him and held out the bow to him, turning around. "Do you think you could recreate it?"

A surprised Stiles took the bow and placed it in Lydia's hair, making sure it was leveled. "There."

Lydia turned back around and stare up at Stiles. "Remember how you told me you had on a crush on me since the third grade?"

Stiles nodded slowly, almost scared of where this would go.

"I've a crush on you since the fourth grade," Lydia said before leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
